Splash!
by Nicia
Summary: All Human! Dimitri and Rose's baby's first outing to the swimming pool. Lots of fluff and cuteness. A short, seven chapter drabble fic – all chapters will post today. All in Dimitri POV. Written for the Drabble Wars Prompt Challenge #3.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Splash!**

**Written for: Drabble War Challenge #3, Prompt/Water Challenge #3** **to be posted on 7****th**** April 2012.**

**Written By: Nicia**

**Rating: K**

**Prompt used: Water.**

**Summary: All Human! Dimitri and Rose's baby's first outing to the swimming pool. Lots of fluff and happy smiles. A short, seven chapter drabble fic – all chapter's will post today. All in DPOV.**

**A.N. This is a very short, family centred AH fic. Just a little light hearted fun and some cuteness for you to enjoy!**

**Please note: This is a drabble. The chapters are meant to be short. Usually they would be exactly 100 words, but with a few chapters they are a little over.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One.<strong>

"Daaaaaa."

Soft laughter fills the car as we stop at the red traffic light, and I watch my daughter in the rear view mirror.

She is eleven months old, and at that stage where everything is either funny, or needs to be explored.

"We're almost there, baby girl."

More gurgles sound as I pick up the toy she's dropped and pass it back, her little eyes crinkling up as her lips and chubby cheeks pull up into a gummy grin.

"Muhhhhhh."

I can't help the chuckle that escapes my lips as confusion covers her features.

"Mum's already at the pool."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who's read, reviewed, favourite and/or alerted. I did not expect to wake up and find that many emails in my inbox! So thank you so much :) xx**

**Kim – Thank you, and here you go!**

* * *

><p>Warm, chocolate brown eyes like mine.<p>

Soft, mahogany brown curls like her mother's.

Plump, dimpled cheeks.

A toothless, gummy grin.

That sums up our daughter to a tee.

Thankfully, the family changing room is empty when we arrive. The last thing I need is to be hit on while I'm trying to get Elodie into her costume.

Her eyes are wide and filled with excitement when I change her nappy and carefully pull on her swimming costume as she kicks her fat little legs in the air, and tries to crawl away to explore.

"Elodie, you get back here."

"Jayya."

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will post in a few hours.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

**I'm sorry for the huge pause in updating! I didn't expect to be out for so long.**

**Kim – Thank you! And he definitely is! :')**

**Angela masson – Thanks sweetie! Here you go :)**

* * *

><p>Excited screams and shouts from the other children bounce off of the walls as I check Elodie's arm bands, making sure that they are blown up enough and secure before I lift her into my arms.<p>

"Daaaaa. Da…" Her little burbles trail off as her small hands grasp at my ponytail, and her brow furrows as she tries to figure out why the strands won't come free like they usually do.

"Are you ready?"

I press a soft kiss to her nose before her eyes met mine, and she squeals as I sit down and her toes touch the water.

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter will be up in an hour.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

**Kim – Hehe, here's some more of that little cutie.**

* * *

><p>Elodie doesn't like it very much at first, and struggles against me as I gingerly lower her body into the cool water.<p>

Large tears run down her cheeks as she wails, until she's sat on my knee and the water reaches her chest.

"Muhhhhhh."

Her soft sobs cut off suddenly as she lifts her arms and slams them down, causing the water around her to splash from the force.

I chuckle at her bewildered expression and smooth down her wild curls as she stops crying in shock, and stares at her hands under the water before lifting her head to stare up at me.

"Ba?"

* * *

><p><strong>Next update in an hour :)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

**Kim – Hehe, they definitely should. I wish he was real! And hehe, there's a little more cuteness to come!**

* * *

><p>Elodie's back to laughing again, this time, her laughter is brought on by small bouts of splashing with her hands, and by her feet when I lift her up so that she's standing on my legs, and she stomps on the spot.<p>

"Baaaa ba!" Her voice is a happy little squeal as she suddenly sits down, her eyes lighting up as it makes a larger splash around her body.

Then her attention is caught by another child, a boy who looks like he's about four years old, who is jumping off of the side and into the pool.

"Bahhhhhh. Jayya!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next update in an hour :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six.**

**Kim – yep! Especially since I was such a fail at updating earlier today. Thank you for reviewing! And hehe, you'll find out very soon!**

"Jaiden, stop that right now!"

The stern, motherly voice is what catches my attention, and I focus on the woman with long, dark hair who's in the pool, a few feet away from the young boy.

He stops immediately, and after giving him one last warning glare, she glances away, catching my gaze.

A seductive grin spreads across her lips as she begins to make her way over to us, and Elodie bounces on my knee excitedly.

"Muhhh! Muhhhhhh!"

Roza chuckles as she reaches us and lifts Elodie into her arms and nuzzles her nose before she kisses my cheek.

**The final chapter will post in 1-2 hours.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven.**

**The final chapter:'( *sniffles***

**Kim – I hope you enjoy it!**

**Angela masson – Hehe, thank you! And lol, I know, I was surprised too, but no, this was just a nice one that everybody could read.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, beautiful. Are you enjoying your first outing to the pool with daddy?"<p>

Elodie grabs on tightly to her mother's hands as Roza sits beside me and I kiss the top of her head.

"Jayya!" Roza turns Elodie on her lap so she can see Jaiden where he's splashing about further up the pool.

We both laugh as she splashes and squeals, copying her older brother, before she sighs and leans back against her mother's chest.

"I think that's enough for one day," I chuckle and kiss Roza's lips softly before standing and calling Jaiden over. "I think she enjoyed her first trip to the pool."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, this little drabble is now complete! I hope you enjoyed reading Splash! And thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, favourite or alerted this little fic, and to the fabulous ladies in the Drabble War forum who organised this!<strong>


End file.
